Compression is well known in the medical field, and usually applies to elastic stockings or socks. Those are textile articles made of an elastic material, e.g. from elastane yarns, knitted in such a manner as to enable a compression effect to be exerted that varies from one covered zone to another, specifically between the ankle, the calf, or even the thigh. Elastic stockings or socks are recommended when there is a need to improve circulation of the blood.
In the field of sports, it is known to apply a compressive effect by a so-called “strapping” technique consisting in winding an elastic bandage around a joint in order to stabilize it. By extension, this strapping technique is also applied to holding muscular masses, e.g. around the thigh.
All kinds of garments have already been proposed for covering various portions of the body while presenting a localized compression effect, with compression acting on certain precise zones only, said compression being suitable for conferring one or other of the advantages expected of compression, namely: improving circulation of the blood; lymphatic drainage; proprioception; holding muscular masses; and/or stabilizing joints.
In general, such garments are constituted by a basic support having a compression strip fitted thereto, at least locally. The basic support presents normal elasticity and does not produce a compression effect. The compressive strip presents less elasticity so that while the garment is being worn it produces the looked-for localized compressive effect. The compression strip may be made out of a textile piece made of a material presenting lower elasticity than the basic support and applied thereto e.g. by adhesive or by stitching. It may also be constituted by localized treatment of the basic support using an impregnating agent that modifies the elasticity of the basic support in the impregnated zone.
Such garments are known in particular from documents WO 91/01704 and EP 0 519 135.
The present invention relates more particularly to a garment constituted by a pair of tights specially designed for practicing a sport in which the legs perform repetitive movements, in particular running and cycling, the garment presenting a localized compression effect, in particular for the purpose of supporting muscular masses and for holding the knee joints.
Running, whether long or middle distance running or mountain running or trekking, leads the leg to repeating the same movements, with the muscles and joints working in the same manner on each stride. The essential quality of a garment that is specially designed for running is to avoid impeding the athlete and above all to avoid giving rise to any mechanical stress that could be an additional source of effort and fatigue. The same applies to cycling.
According to the Applicant, applying the techniques recommended in documents WO 91/01704 and EP 0 519 135 to tights for performing such sports, so as to prepare garments with localized compression, necessarily leads to a pair of tights that does not present this essential quality, but on the contrary presents the drawback of leading to mechanical stress that is a source of discomfort and fatigue for the athlete.